monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:About This Wiki
Hey guys,what's this wiki about? All Monster Hunter games. Ooo...Nice. By the way,what Monster Hunter games do you own? Monster Hunter Freedom & Monster Hunter Freedom 2.I intended to buy Monster Hunter 2 on PS2 but it features only one new monster,which is called the Yamatsugami.It is a giantic green floating octopus,known as the oldest elder dragon. Well then,do you like Monster Hunter Freedom or Monster Hunter Freedom 2? Monster Hunter Freedom 2. Why? No egg-carrying/ore-carrying quests,except for the one in Training School(that's easy anyway).New monsters,new weapons and new armors.My favourite weapon is the Long Sword.However,I often use Light Bowguns to slay and capture monsters,which include Bulldrome,Blangonga,Daimyo Hermitaur,Shogun Ceanataur,Yian Kut Ku,Blue Kut Ku,Gypceros,Rathalos,Rathian,Khezu,Plesioth,Basarios,Monoblos and Yian Garuga.I use my Long sword only to slay the 'dromes and Congalala. Why don't you like carrying quests? Power Juices/Mega Juices are needed to clear these quests successfully,otherwise it will be treacherous and "scary" journeys. Don't you have the Backpacking armor set back in Monster Hunter Freedom?By the way,what's so "scary" about carrying quests? I don't have the Backpacking armor,and I don't even want to make it.What's "scary"?That's when I was doing the 2* elder quest on delivering a Sootstone Ore.After I've slain the Gendrome and carved it,I went to Area 11 through areas 5 and 10,with the genpreys in Area 10 slain.In Area 11,I took a Hot Drink and walked to the mining spot.Before I mine,I took a Power Juice.I then mined using my iron pickaxe for a Sootstone Ore.I got one.While carrying it back,I instead went to Area 6 instead of Area 5 from Area 10 as I think the genpreys in Area 5 will mostly pounce on me,causing me to break the ore.So I went to Area 6 and then to Area 3.That's the "scary" part.While I ran through the Velocipreys,one of them went towards me and almost pounce on me!Luckily,it missed me by a centimetre,and I managed to clear the quest. Woh...lucky you.Now where are you in Monster Hunter Freedom? I'm now HR2 and have cleared all of the elder quests in Monster Hunter Freedom.There's one problem. What is it?I can help. Lao Shan Lung.It's too strong.I cannot even repel it!I don't know what went wrong!I'm using Eternal Strife to slay it.I keep failing the urgent quest!I'm so frustrated!What did you use to kill Lao Shan Lung? A dragon-elemented dual swords.Can't remember it's name. Well,what did you do? I wait for Lao Shan Lung's hind legs to enter Area 2.Then,I took a Mega Juice and went into Demonization mode.I concentrated my attacks on one of his hind legs and tripped it time over time.I continued doing this until Lao Shan Lung approaches the barrier in Area 4 and prepares to knock it down.I returned to the Base Camp.There,I gathered Ballista bullets to the maximum and go to Area 5 through Area 6,whereas avoiding the Iopreys.Entering Area 5,I go to the Ballista cannon on the left of the Dragonator and load up.After waiting for a few minutes,I saw the eye icon beside ny hunter's name.However,I didn't shoot the Ballistas yet.When I could see Lao Shan Lung's head amongst the thick fog,I move the crosshair above it and fired all of the Ballistas.It flinched once.Next,I jumped down and concentrated my last few attacks on the same hind leg.And it topples down dead soon after. No wonder lah!I shoot the Ballistas the moment I see the eye icon right beside my hunter's name.That's the mistake I've made that caused my plan to go wrong.Now I'm going to slay Lao Shan Lung.Bye! Bye!